The present invention relates to a method for promoting fat, and weight loss. This method also helps increase lean muscle mass in the individual user. More particularly, the invention relates to coadministration of L-carnitine, chromium, creatine, lipoic acid, niacin, pyruvate, riboflavin, thiamine, and Coenzyme Q10.